Reencuentros
by Kirara Hell
Summary: Lucy, Marina y Anaís se encuentran con una nueva persona muy cercana a la princesa Esmeralda y viejos recuerdos vuelven a la vida
1. Chapter 1

_**LA DESAPARICION**_

Vera era una discípula de Guru Clef y Zagato, Guru Clef le enseñaba la magia y Zagato le enseñaba a pelear con la espada, practicaba al lado de Latís, era una chica muy alegre y que aprendía rápido aún era pequeña, pero muy hermosa, su cabello largo castaño, sus ojos verdes profundos, vestía con un vestido el cual era amarrado por la cintura por una tela fina que hacía resaltar su figura, su falda corta y con botas que llegaban debajo de las rodillas y con el cabello amarrado en media cola y en sus brazos dos brazaletes pequeños que traía desde que era una niña, Latís era unos años mas grande que ella.

Latís y ella eran muy unidos, y ella le tenía gran cariño a él y a sus maestros.

Ella jamás había conocido a su familia, más bien no recordaba nada de su niñez, por lo tanto no recordada a su familia, aún así ella era feliz, jamás pudo conocer a la Princesa Esmeralda pero sentía gran respeto por ella que era el Pilar que sostenía Céfiro.

(Una chica charlaba con un hombre que se encontraba sobre un árbol recostado en una de sus ramas)

Vamos Latís, no seas aburrido, nada nos va a pasar, solo será por hoy, mañana si vendremos a clase, además ya lo has hecho varias veces, ahora por que no quieres. Yo quiero conocer a la princesa Esmeralda. –Dijo Vera

No insistas, no podemos hacerlo si mi hermano y Guru Clef nos descubren nos irá muy mal y lo sabes. Es verdad que me he escapado de las clases varias veces pero no en un día tan importante como hoy. Sabes que la princesa me necesita, tengo una responsabilidad con ella.

Vaya suerte la mía, -Volvió a decir Vera pero esta vez desilusionada para después encarar a Latís - yo estoy aburrida y se nota que tu también. Guru Clef me tendrá hasta tarde estudiando y no podré ver a la princesa. ¡Quiero conocerla!

No te preocupes algún día lo harás, - Dice Latís al tiempo que se sienta sobre la rama a observar a la joven - además pronto irás de viaje con Zagato y te aseguro que te divertirás.

¿Me voy a divertir? – Pregunto Vera con cierto sarcasmo y miro hacia arriba a donde se encontraba Latís - Tu hermano es aún mas estricto que Guru Clef, ¿como crees que me voy a divertir si voy en un viaje de entrenamiento?

Dijo Vera frustrada y al momento patea una pequeña roca que había cerca, mientras Latís la mira y sonríe silenciosamente. un guardián del Castillo de cabello rubio largo y piel morena se acerca a ellos.

- El señor Guru Clef quiere verla señorita Vera y el señor Zagato llama al señor Latís.

- Aquí vamos – Menciono Vera desanimada - de cualquier forma, aunque me fuera, Guru Clef me encontraría como lo hizo la ultima ves, quisiera poder tener mas poderes.

Vamos no seas tan negativa, si volvemos a llegar tarde nos reprenderán y te quitaran el postre. – Dijo Latís burlándose y riéndose a carcajadas.

¡No me trates como a una niña! – Le reclamo la chica – Guru Clef me las pagará, no tenía ningún derecho a quitarme mi postre!

El día parecía algo triste, Guru Clef observaba detenidamente el cielo, parecía que algo malo estaba por suceder, escucho la puerta abrirse tras de él.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras tengo mucho tiempo esperándote, donde te habías metido. –Dice el mago sin voltear a ver a la chica

- Lo siento Guru Clef, - Dice con timidez y se sienta frente al mago - no me lo tomes a mal, tus clases son divertidas pero quisiera estar allá afuera, todos van a estar con la princesa menos yo, hasta tú te iras pronto y yo me quedare sola. ¿Por que no puedo ir? ¿Déjame ir si?

- Lo siento pero no puedes, - Vuelve a ver sus papeles y unos libros que tenía en su escritorio - te has atrasado mucho en tus estudios, los demás estarán por que han estudiado mas que tu, Latís ya es todo un espadachín.

- Era de esperarse, es mayor que yo

- No pongas excusas, empecemos. –Dice el mago al momento que toma su báculo.

- Esta bien –Dice finalmente resignada la joven.

_Llego el momento de la partida, fueron varias semanas en que Vera y Zagato se ausentaron, pero al fin había llegado el día de su regreso, el lugar se había vuelto muy triste y callado desde que ella se había ido, incluso Nikona se la pasaba deprimida sin nadie con quien jugar._

_Les avisan de la llegada de Zagato y todos van a saludarlos y darles la bienvenida, pero al llegar encuentran a un Zagato solo y cabizbajo, les da la noticia que hacia unos cuantos días había perdido a Vera y no había logrado encontrarla a pesar de que el rey de aquel planeta les había ayudado a buscarla utilizando a su ejército._

_Todos quedaron sin decir palabra, estaban consternados con la noticia, Guru Clef se sintió muy mal pues él era responsable de ella, que haría ahora, sentía que había fallado._

- Lo único que pude encontrar fue uno de sus brazaletes a la orilla de un río, nadie mas se atrevió a entrar a ese bosque, decían que ahí había espíritus malignos, que atraían a personas de un corazón puro para quitarles su energía, solo yo entre ahí, mas adelante encontré su listón – Zagato de entre sus ropas saco el listón, con el que Vera solía amarrar su cabello - estaba ensangrentado y roto.

Nadie podía creer que la pequeña hubiera muerto y aunque se mandaron muchos guerreros a buscarla pocos volvían con vida, los demás se perdían y jamás se volvía a saber de ellos, fue así como se convencieron de que Vera había muerto.

Cuando se le dijo a la princesa Esmeralda lo que había pasado con Vera, sintió un dolor inexplicable que ni ella entendía, nunca la había conocido y sin embargo sentía una enorme necesidad de encontrarla con vida, fueron muchas sus oraciones para que apareciera, incluso, fue ella la que mando a todos esos guerreros, pero al ver lo que pasaba con ellos se dio cuenta que la niña había muerto, así que dejaron de buscarla.

Latís desde entonces se volvió mas serio que de costumbre y empezó a apartarse de los demás.

Pasaron los meses y Latís se fue dando cuenta de lo que sucedía con su hermano y la princesa, después de eso se va de Céfiro y no vuelven a saber de él.

Guru Clef no se daba por vencido y con su magia siguió buscándola, sentía esa gran necesidad por volver a encontrarla y siempre se preguntaba si Latís hacía lo mismo buscándola por su cuenta.

Así paso todo lo que ya sabemos, Zagato rapta a Esmeralda, llegan las Guerreras Mágicas Lucy, Marina y Anaís y así se cumple el destino de Zagato y Esmeralda.

Después vuelven las guerreras y vuelven a luchar esta ves contra la contraparte de Lucy, Luz y Devoner, para salir vencedoras de nuevo y con nuevos amores descubiertos así vuelven otra ves a su mundo y a su vida normal recordando aquel maravilloso lugar.

Latís conoció a Lucy y algo en él cambio, dejo de ser la persona huraña y apartada que había sido desde la partida de Vera.

En el Mundo Místico han pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Devonair, Lucy se encuentra corriendo pues se le ha hecho tarde para llegar a verse con su amiga Anaís, irán a recibir a su amiga Marina al aeropuerto, pues Marina hacia un año que había viajado a Europa con sus padres por que el papá de esta tenía que realizar algunos negocios haya.

Al llegar al Aeropuerto tienen que esperar por que el vuelo se ha retrasado.

- Tranquilízate Lucy –Dice Anaís sonriendo - ya no tardará, muchos vuelos suelen retrasarse.

- Es que ya no aguanto las ganas de ver a Marina – Responde Lucy mientras camina de un lado para otro con los nervios de punta - la he extrañado mucho, ha pasado tanto tiempo, aunque hemos estado en contacto por teléfono, pero no es lo mismo.

--

**COMENTARIO: Esta fue mi primer historia, así que agradecería cualquier comentario que me hicieran llegar.**

¡fin de la parte uno!


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

**UN NUEVO VIAJE **

De pronto Lucy observa a una joven que se encontraba a lo lejos, algo en ella la distrajo de lo que Anaís comentaba, fue como si perdiera el conocimiento de todo, como si se hubiera quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos.

- Te pasa algo - Dice Anaís mirando preocupada a Lucy al no tener respuesta se coloca a su lado y pone su mano en el hombro de Lucy – Lucy, ¿estas bien? ¿sucede algo?

- Perdona Anaís, pero es que... (Vuelve a mirar al mismo lugar donde estaba la chica pero al no encontrarla voltea hacia Anaís y sonríe). Perdóname Anaís estaba distraída pensando en aquellos momentos que pasamos juntas en Céfiro.

- Yo siempre pienso en ello y quisiera volver y ver a toda aquella gente maravillosa que tanto significa para nosotras.

- Yo también quisiera volver a Céfiro, tengo asuntos pendientes allá. – Dice alguien detrás de ellas, una voz conocida

- Marina, que gusto volver a verte – Dice Lucy y al momento la abraza emocionada

- Marina ya nos hacías mucha falta, nada es lo mismo sin ti, yo sola no puedo controlar a Lucy.

- ¡Oye! – Replica Lucy y Marina y Anaís sonríen

- A mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verlas chicas, al fin mi papá termino los pendientes que tenía y podremos restablecernos aquí.

- Eso nos da mucho gusto Marina – Sonrío Lucy entusiasmada con la idea de que volverían a estar las tres juntas

- ¿Saben que tengo ganas de hacer? Quiero visitar la Torre de Tokio.

- Lo imaginábamos –Dijo Anaís con una sonrisa - pero será mejor que vayamos mañana, ahora ya es tarde y tienes que descansar.

- Si, tienes razón, mañana iremos pero será por la tarde por que mañana temprano tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a desempacar.

- Esta bien, mañana iremos a la Torre de Tokio. - Con alegría exclama Lucy, mientras levanta el brazo derecho

Al día siguiente como lo acordaron se encuentran en la torre de Tokio, desde ahí las tres empiezan a recordar aquel lugar maravilloso, y aquel destino tan importante que tenían y que las marco para siempre.

- ¿Alguna ves se han arrepentido de haber ido a Céfiro? – Pregunto Marina con cierta nostalgia y mirando el cielo

- No, - Niega Lucy con la cabeza - nunca lo he hecho.

- Yo tampoco, me gusto lo que vivimos nos hizo madurar y ser mejores personas, lo único que me hubiera gustado hacer como guerrera mágica era el haber podido hacer algo por la princesa Esmeralda y las personas que perdimos.

- Lo mismo opino.

- Bueno pero ya no pensemos en eso, fue el destino que ellos eligieron y además, también tuvimos muchas cosas buenas, todos nuestros amigos, Lucy encontró a Latís, tu Anaís encontraste a París y yo... encontré… a alguien imposible de alcanzar, pero en fin, es día para estar contentas no vinimos a llorar si no a divertirnos.

- Tienes razón Marina, vayamos por un helado. –Dijo Lucy al momento que corría rumbo a los helados

- SIIIII - Dijeron Anaís y Marina al unísono

Al ir hacia los helados Lucy choca con una joven que llevaba un helado, al momento el amuleto que latís le había obsequiado a Lucy, empieza a brillar, sin que Lucy lo note, pero lo que si noto fue una energía extraña, que ya antes había tenido, no alcanzo a mirar bien a la joven pero sentía que ya la conocía. Mientras esto pensaba una luz las empezó a envolver, y de pronto se encontraban, como siempre..., cayendo.

Habían reconocido el lugar, era Céfiro, estaban felices de volver, de pronto cayeron en el pez volador gigante de Guru Clef, y por unos instantes pasaron desapercibido que llevaban a una nueva compañera con ellas, la que lo noto después de un rato fue Anaís.

- Chicas, esta ves no venimos solo nosotras tres.

Voltean a ver y se encuentran a la chica que Lucy ya había visto antes era la chica del Aeropuerto y de la Torre, aunque no la había visto bien entonces, por alguna extraña razón sabía que la conocía.

- Hola, me llamó Lucy ¿Quién eres tu?

La chica no respondía, parecía estar en shock, parecía desconcertada y en todo el trayecto no dijo nada. Al llegar al castillo, las cuatro bajaron del pez volador y Caldina, Ráfaga y Ascot las esperaba, Lucy y las demás salieron al encuentro de estos y los saludaron muy alegres, pero la chica pasó por su lado sin decir palabra y siguió caminando.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Caldina consternada mientras la veía marcharse

- No lo sabemos. – Respondió Marina

Ráfaga observo a la chica mientras se alejaba, lo cual notó Caldina y muy indignada dijo:

- ¿Que tanto ves fisgón?

- Es una tontería, es una simple coincidencia, no puede ser ella.

Todos lo miraron intrigados y sin haber entendido una sola palabra.

- Será mejor que vayamos con ella, podría perderse en el palacio.

Lucy instintivamente dijo:

- No, no lo hará. Ya lo conoce.

- No lo sabemos Lucy – Respondió Marina - será mejor que vayamos con ella.

Al seguir a la chica se dan cuenta que ha entrado en el Salón principal, donde estaba Guru Clef y Presea.

La joven entra al Salón principal. Presea y Guru Clef se quedan sorprendidos al reconocerla.

- Eres tu?, Pero ¿como?... ¿Dónde habías estado?.

- ¿En verdad eres tu...Vera? – Dijo Guru Clef levantándose de su silla

- Si, eso creo…no…no lo sé…sí, - Dice la joven confundida y tocándose la cabeza, le dolía - No recuerdo mucho, desde que llegue aquí tengo pequeños recuerdos de mi niñez, es extraño, es como si vinieran en cascada.

Presea corre y abraza a Vera que por años habían pensado se encontraba muerta.

- Que bueno que sigues con vida y que has vuelto con nosotros.

La joven mira a Guru Clef que no pronuncia palabra, solo la observa sin poder asimilarlo.

-¿Por que me miras así, soy yo, Vera, tu peor alumna. (Se acerca a él y se inca ante él). Es que acaso ¿no querías volver a verme Guru Clef?

- No, no es eso, es solo que no esperaba volver a verte de nuevo. – Dice el mago con suma tristeza

Ver lo abraza como solía hacerlo antes y le susurra al oído

- Ya he vuelto Guru Clef.

Después se levanta y el dice en voz mas audible

Necesito preguntarte muchas cosas, estoy confundida tengo muchos recuerdos que han vuelto a mi mente, muchos que ni siquiera recordaba cuando estaba aquí.

- ¿Que clase de recuerdos? – Pregunta Presea preocupada y Guru Clef la mira con incertidumbre

- Por ejemplo…¿dónde están mis hermanos, París y Esmeralda?.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al escucharla, Guru Clef sabía lo que pasaría desde que la vio llegar, sabía que sin el pilar ella recordaría todo, pero no quería decirle que el la engaño por tanto tiempo y mucho menos que Esmeralda...

**¡fin de la parte dos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVELACIONES **

- Díganmelo, Guru Clef, Presea... por favor, me hacen mucha falta, quiero verlos de nuevo.

Guru Clef no supo que contestar y solo bajo la cabeza, en ese momento afuera, París entraba en el Salón principal, al ver Guru Clef que París entraba, por medio de la telepatía se comunico con Ráfaga y le dijo que no dejara entrar a las Guerreras Mágicas y que después las vería, y así lo hizo Ráfaga.

- Vaya que desconsiderado, se ve que no nos extraño ni tantito. – Replico Marina

- Lo lamento niñas, al parecer esta muy ocupado y tiene mal carácter cuando lo interrumpen, mientras tanto pueden descansar – Intento Ráfaga calmarlas

- Tal ves tenga cosas importantes que hablar con nuestra nueva acompañante. – No debemos tomarlo tan a pecho, los asuntos de Céfiro siempre son misteriosos

Dijo Anaís sonriendo tiernamente y así se fueron con Caldina caminando y conversando. Mientras adentro, París parecía reconocer a la joven.

- ¿Vera? ? En... verdad eres tu..? ¿Mi hermana?

- París, París, (Con las lágrimas a punto de salir) hermano

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y París no pudo contener las lágrimas por tener de nuevo a su hermana menor a su lado nuevamente.

- Creí haberte perdido para siempre, cuando Guru Clef me dijo que...

-¿Como pudimos separarnos por tanto tiempo y como pude olvidarte? – Dice Vera acariciándole el rostro dulcemente y mirándolo a la cara con ternura - ¿Donde esta Esmeralda? ¿Esta aquí en el castillo?

- ¿Esmeralda?... bueno...es que...

- Déjalo París, esto me corresponde a mí, yo tuve mucho que ver con todo esto.

- ¿Que sucede Guru Clef? ¿Dónde esta Esmeralda?

- Cuando una persona decide convertirse en el pilar, tiene que olvidar todo, incluso su vida y su familia, sus familiares y amigos, era una forma de la que se protegía el símbolo del Pilar, así el Pilar solo podía pensar en todos los habitantes de Céfiro y en Céfiro mismo, y no pensaba en sus seres queridos, ni en la vida que había tenido, no amaba a nadie mas que a Céfiro, se entregaba en cuerpo, alma y mente a Céfiro. Fue lo que pasó con tu hermana Esmeralda, por eso ustedes tres no recordaban nada de sus vidas.

- Y ¿Por que he vuelto a recordar todo eso?

- Ha sido por que el sistema del Pilar ha sido sustituido, el último Pilar que existió cambio el sistema que desde hacía años había existido en Céfiro.

- ¿El último Pilar?... ¿te refieres a mi hermana?

- No, Vera, el último Pilar fue otra persona, lamento informarte que el anterior Pilar era tu hermana... Esmeralda, ella... murió, hace tiempo.

Vera se quedó aturdida, estaba desconcertada y solo sus lágrimas hablaron por ella, se recargo en el pecho de su hermano, que la abrazo tratando de contener su tristeza por el recuerdo. París guio a su hermana Vera a una de las habitaciones del Castillo y ahí se quedó con ella consolándola, Vera deseaba haber podido pasar mas tiempo con su hermana, recordaba tan poco, recordaba la dulzura con la que su hermana mayor la trataba y su sonrisa tierna, como los protegía, ¿por que le había pasado eso a alguien tan buena como ella?, no lo entendía, y así siguió llorando hasta que se durmió, aún así París siguió a su lado, acariciando su cabello, por fin tenía a su hermana pequeña a su lado y esta ves no la dejaría sola, está ves nada los separaría y nada le haría daño de nuevo a su hermana.

Mientras tanto aún en el Salón Principal Guru Clef se sentía muy mal y sin ganas de ver a nadie, estaba molesto y triste a la vez. Pero, Latís que se había encontrado fuera en uno de los poblados de Céfiro entró al Salón.

- ¿Te pasa algo Guru Clef? Me han dicho que no querías recibir a nadie.

-Creo que es normal que este así ¿Es que acaso no lo imaginas? o es que ¿aún no lo sabes?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Vera esta viva y ha regresado a Céfiro

- ¿Vera? (una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del guerrero) ¿Y por eso estas triste? Eres difícil de complacer ¿Dónde está?

- París la llevó a dormir, lo que ahora me preocupa es como le diremos que Lucy fue el último Pilar y que ellas, las Guerreras Mágicas tuvieron que matar a Esmeralda. Ya esta muy afectada por su muerte y no pude contarle todo lo demás.

- Tienes razón (Toma asiento pensativo y después de unos instantes contesta) Déjalo por hoy Guru Clef, si sigue siendo la misma chica que conocimos ella comprenderá.

- Espero que lo haga como tu lo hiciste.

- En verdad nunca lo entendí, pero fue decisión de los dos y no culpo a Lucy ni a las demás, pero es difícil entender por que mi hermano y Esmeralda tomaron esa decisión y pensar que si hubiera estado hubiera podido hacer algo, así no me hubiera sentido tan mal.

Así pasó una noche mas en Céfiro, al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, Marina quería ver a Guru Clef y se apuro para verlo en el comedor. Anaís tampoco había podido ver a París en todo el día y Lucy a Latís tampoco, pero a Lucy también le preocupaba la joven con la que habían llegado.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿ QUIÉN ERES** **?**

Al ir Marina corriendo hacia el comedor, observo en uno de los jardines del Palacio a París tomando de las manos a la joven con la que habían llegado a Céfiro, de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Lucy y Anaís y se sentó en una de las camas meditando si debía decírselo a Anaís, finalmente pensó que lo mejor era hablar con París.

- Acaso no encontraste a Guru Clef y por eso estas así Marina, no te desanimes verás que pronto lo verás.

Marina negó todo con la cabeza.

- (sonrojada )Jajaja, no es eso Lucy, vengo a esperarlas a ustedes.

Vera se encontraba aún en el jardín, pensativa, y cabizbaja, cuando observo en el suelo la sombra de una persona que se paro frente a ella, observo una capa larga negra y unas botas negras, levantó la cabeza y se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y un nombre se escapo de ellos

- Latís. (Ambos se abrazaron)

Y oh sorpresa quien creen que pasaba por ahí, si adivinaron Lucy, Anaís y Marina. La pobre Lucy, sintió que se moría al ver a Latís abrazar a aquella chica, y como ella acariciaba su rostro y como a él parecía gustarle la sensación de las manos de ella en su piel.

Marina sintió que le hervía la sangre y no contuvo sus palabras y..

- Otra ves tú, y ahora con él

- A que te refieres Marina, no ves como ha quedado la pobre de Lucy del impacto.

- No chicas, no pasa nada – Dijo Lucy tratando de calmar su angustia y de lucir tranquila

Las tres decidieron ir al comedor a pesar de que ya no tenían hambre por las imágenes que habían visto, pero querían ver a los demás, así que siguieron su camino.

- Sabía que algún día te volvería a ver aunque fuera en otro mundo, sabía que volveríamos a vernos, no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado todos.

- Yo..., (se separa de él y baja la cabeza buscando una respuesta como si mas dudas hubieran aparecido en su cabeza) me siento extraña, algo me pasó cuando Zaga...

Vera se quedó pensativa no comprendía que estaba pasando por su mente, se retiro de inmediato de Latís y se dirigió a su habitación. Latís se quedó conmocionado por la actitud de Vera, no sabía por que había reaccionado así, no pensó que huiría de él.

Así todos llegaron al comedor y esperaron a Guru Clef, pero el mago tardaba mucho, así que Marina decidió ir a buscarlo y lo encontró en su habitación, la puerta estaba entre abierta y escucho voces adentro y se detuvo, abrió un poco mas la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver a la chica sentada a un lado de Guru Clef, y escucho a la chica hablar con Guru Clef.

- Sabes que no te lo hubiera dicho de saber que sufrirías así, pero se que eres una buena persona, siempre me lo demostraste.

- Lo sé Guru Clef y créeme que trato de entenderlo, y haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi, sabes que te quiero mucho, siempre has significado mucho en mi vida.

- Lo sé, e imagino cuan confundida estas y créeme que poco a poco todos tus recuerdos volverán, no desesperes.

Y con su mano toco la mano de la chica que parecía muy atormentada, al sentir la mano de Guru Clef Vera se calmo y sintió un gran alivio en su corazón al saber que contaba con personas que la querían y la apoyarían siempre.

Pero Marina no sentía mucho apoyo hacia ella, mas bien le había tomado mucho coraje, pues para ella era incomprensible como esa chica había estado tan cercana a aquellos hombres que tanto amaban ellas, ¿es que acaso era esto una mala broma?, Marina notó que en el rostro de Guru Clef se observaba cariño para aquella joven, era muy hermosa, pero a Marina se le hacía horrible por los celos que traía dentro. Guru Clef jamás la había mirado así a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer y eso para ella significaba que su nueva rival le estaba ganando mucho terreno.

Y se pregunto, ¿quién era esta mujer?, ¿que quería con Guru Clef, París y Latís? Se marcho del lugar muy molesta al comedor y se sentó en la silla sin decir una palabra, mientras todos la miraban consternados. Levantó la mirada y vió sentados a la mesa a Latís y a París que estaban en silencio, de pronto sintió ganas de pararse y decirles todas sus verdades a los dos, pero en aquel instante llegó Guru Clef, atrás, cerca de él venía Vera.

- Lamentó que hayamos tardado tanto, teníamos cosas de que hablar.

París se levantó tomó de la mano a su hermana y la sentó a su lado. Los demás se preguntaban ¿quien era aquella chica?, y ¿por que tantas atenciones con ella? Lo mismo pensaba Anaís al ver como París se comportaba con aquella joven. París se quedó de pie y empezó a hablar.

- Escúchenme, estos días son muy especiales para mí, por una parte están aquí Anaís, Lucy y Marina y por otra Vera, que es originaria de Céfiro...- Lucy y los demás se asombraron al escucharlo, no era posible que fuera de Céfiro, cuando ninguno de ellos tiene el poder de poder viajar a la dimensión de las guerreras mágicas, como pudo haber sido que ella estuviera en aquel mundo..- Ella había desaparecido por mucho tiempo, Guru Clef, fue su maestro, Latís su compañero de clases y amigo y ella es mi... hermana.

Todos en el comedor quedaron sorprendidos, pero aún mas las tres guerreras mágicas, sentían haberse equivocado con respecto a ella, pero había algo mas, como decirle que ellas habían matado a Esmeralda, tal vez había regresado para una venganza, pero ¿por que no hacerlo desde el principio?, aunque por otra parte estaba en el planeta Tierra ¿que hacía allá?

Vera no pronuncio una sola palabra y todo quedó en silencio, si no fue por Caldina que rompió el hielo un poco.

- Vaya claro, con razón tanto parecido con la princesa Esmeralda y con el galán de París, es igual de hermosa, pero muy callada.

- No, no lo creas, eso demuestra a simple vista, pero en realidad, ella nos llenaba a todos de alegría, aunque era un poco problemática, pregúntale a Latís, siempre se metía en problemas por tratar de cubrirla o por que ella lo obligaba a escapar de clases, ¿no es así Guru Clef? Aunque creo que ya ha olvidado ha muchos de sus anteriores amigos. - Vera, sonrió y miró a Ráfaga.

- Eso es mentira Ráfaga, sigo recordándote muy bien, cuando simplemente eras un guardia más al servicio de la princesa y ahora eres alguien importante aquí, pero comprende que tantos años sin haber estado aquí, y con los nuevos sucesos, no tuve cabeza para otra me alegra estar en casa de nuevo.

**¡fin de la parte cuatro!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**SUEÑOS EN SOMBRAS**_

Así comieron entre pláticas, Marina sentía haberse equivocado con respecto a esta chica, pero aún así sentía celos, creía que Guru Clef no la había tomado en cuenta por que ya estaba enamorado de ella.

Al anochecer Vera se sentó en una de las ramas del árbol en el que solía estar con Latís, recordando aquellos viejos momentos, Guru Clef se acerco a ella.

- Necesito saber que mas has recordado, se que me ocultas algo, tu no has cambiado tu forma de ser y se que algo te pasa, dímelo.

Vera lo mira desde arriba y salta para bajar del árbol, se arrodilla frente a él

- Guru Clef, tienes razón y si no te lo digo a ti, no sabría a quien mas decirlo, esta mañana, estando con Latís, recordé el viaje que hice con Zagato recordé que Zagato... intentó dejarme con unos comerciantes que había en ese planeta...

- ¿Queee? Después de lo que pasó con Zagato y la princesa, empecé a temer que él te hubiera alejado de nosotros a propósito, pero ¿por que razón lo haría?

- No lo sé. Intentó dejarme con ellos y que me llevaran a otro planeta donde no pudiera volver al mío, yo escuche todo, me dijo que era por mi bien y el de la princesa Esmeralda, que con ellos estaría segura, pero no quise apartarme de ustedes, y corrí, lo mas que pude, al correr sin rumbo y sin darme cuenta entre a un bosque, estaba oscuro y frío, tenía miedo, observe entre los árboles figuras escalofriantes que se acercaban cada ves mas a mi, intente correr pero siempre regresaba al mismo lugar, a lo lejos escuche la voz de Zagato llamándome, intente ir en su búsqueda, pero ya no pude, esos seres me atacaron, yo caí al suelo y poco a poco perdí el conocimiento, al despertar me encontré en una casa, una pareja, atendía mis heridas, había perdido la memoria, otra ves, está ves no estaba en aquel planeta, estaba en el Mundo Místico del que alguna ves me hablaste, esas personas me ayudaron a recuperarme y me tomaron como su hija, era allí donde yo esta viviendo, en Tokio, iba a una escuela normal, de ahí me enviaron a participar en un concurso de gimnasia a otro país, al regresar encontré a Lucy y a las demás y de alguna manera fui transportada a Céfiro de nuevo, muchos de mis recuerdos volvieron, pero otros como este no los recordé hasta hoy.

- Lamento mucho que hayas sufrido de esa manera, pero ya estas de nuevo con nosotros y esta ves, nada te pasara. Ahora debes ir a descansar.

Así, Vera obedeciendo a su maestro se encamina ha su habitación. De entre las sombras sale la figura de Latís que había escuchado todo, pero el mago no se sorprende.

- ¿Que crees que haya sido lo que la llevó al Mundo Místico? – pregunta Latís

- No lo sé Latís, lo que si sé es que Zagato tenía ya todo planeado, por eso insistió tanto con ese viaje de entrenamiento, quería proteger a la hermana de Esmeralda, llevándosela lejos. Pero tengo un extraño presentimiento. Las Guerreras Mágicas y Vera, no creo que hayan venido las guerreras de visita, y creo que algo muy importante va a pasar.

- Es verdad, todo esto es muy extraño.

En otro lugar del palacio, cerca de los jardines, París y Anaís caminaban juntos

- ¿Por que no me dijiste de tu hermana París? – Pregunto Anaís

- Creí que estaba muerta y preferí dejar eso en el pasado, ahora ya lo sabes, tengo una hermana, mi hermana menor, me hubiera gustado que Esmeralda estuviera con nosotros.

Anaís agacho la cabeza con los ojos tristes y apunto de llorar, pero la mano de París la tomo de la barbilla y la levantó hacia él.

- No te sigas culpando Anaís, ella lo quiso así y te lo agradece, nunca te he culpado, no te pongas así.

- Paris

El joven la besó tiernamente y pasaron horas platicando. Todos se fueron a dormir, todo parecía tranquilo, pero no era así, había una sombra rondando el Castillo, una sombra que entró en los sueños de Lucy, Latís, Guru Clef y París.

En el sueño de Lucy, se encontraba luchando junto a sus amigas, cuando de pronto, en el centro del Castillo se dio una explosión de luz y un pilar salía del Castillo brillando y haciendo caer su luz por todo Céfiro. Ese sueño termino, pero después vino otro, ella se encontraba de nuevo luchando junto a sus amigas, cuando de pronto escucho el llanto de una pequeña niña, llorando por su hermanita, que había caído en el fondo de un cañón, muy profundo y enseguida vino una oscuridad que invadió Céfiro y lo cubrió de sangre. Lucy salto de la cama sudando. El mismo sueño lo tuvieron Latís, Guru Clef y París.

Guru Clef sabía que algo malo pasaría.

Lucy se levanto, se vistió y fue a caminar por el pasillo pero encontró a Latís con París y Guru Clef hablando, se acerco y ellos le preguntaron lo que hacía despierta y ella les platico su sueño.

- Tu tienes poderes mágicos mas fuertes que los de Marina y Anaís, por eso tuviste ese sueño, todos nosotros tuvimos el mismo sueño.

- ¿Conoces a la niña que sale en el sueño llorando? – Pregunto Lucy un poco asustada

- Si, esa niña nos esta pidiendo ayuda.

- La niña es Esmeralda mi hermana, nos esta pidiendo ayuda, aunque las demás partes del sueño aún no las entendemos, será mejor estar alerta.

- Pensé que de esta ves habíamos regresado por algo bueno, pero ya veo que no es así.

Latís se aleja, sin mirar a Lucy, mientras ella lo ve alejarse, al parecer muy molesto lo cual la hace sentir mal.

- No te preocupes por Latís, no está molesto contigo, Vera es para él como su familia y teme perderla de nuevo y que esta ves sea para siempre, al igual que yo lo temo.

- No se preocupen protegeremos a Céfiro y su gente a como de lugar y esta ves no le pasara nada a tu hermana París, lo prometo. – Paris le sonríe tiernamente

Al día siguiente Lucy les platica el sueño que ella y los demás tuvieron y lo que debían hacer ahora las tres para estar alertas.

- Nunca venimos a nada bueno. – Dice Anaís desanimada

- Parecemos aves de mal agüero – Dice Marina arrojándose sobre la cama

- Yo siento lo mismo. Pero no dejaremos que Céfiro caiga, lo protegeremos a como de lugar. – Volvio a decir Lucy determinada a cumplirlo

- Claro que si.

Mas tarde se van de compras, pero no sin que las acompañe Ráfaga y otros guardias por ordenes de Guru Clef y Latís, al llegar se encuentran con París, él cual se queda sorprendido al ver la ropa que su hermana traía puesta, era un vestido corto con una cinta alrededor de su cintura de color azul celeste, su hermana se veía realmente hermosa, llevaba un listón azul con el que amarro su cabello, y unas sandalias muy lindas, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, Vera se había convertido en toda una mujer.

- Verdad que se ve divina, mis tres guerreras mágicas vienen atrás creo que se cansaron con las compras, nos aguanto mas Marina, pero al último se cansó, también a ellas les compramos ropa, ya verán, estarán muy hermosas para estos galanes. –Dijo Caldina orgullosa de su buen gusto

- Te ves bien, pero no deberías andar tanto tiempo fuera, me tenias preocupado.

- Te tenía preocupado, con todos los guarda espaldas que me puso cada uno de ustedes y aparte las guerreras mágicas.

- Aún así no nos arruinaron la diversión, los guardias nos ayudaron a elegir su ropa y el de las guerreras y, muy amablemente nos ayudaron a cargar las cajas. Y por cierto tendremos un día de campo para mañana, así que estén listos chicos. – Dijo Caldina

En ese momento entran todos los guardias cargando todas las compras de las jóvenes e incluso Ráfaga viene cargando con ellas.

- No las conocen, son muy persistentes – Pronuncio Ráfaga agotado

Atrás vienen las tres guerreras mágicas, cansadas de haber andado tanto caminando, al llegar bajo uno de los arboles del castillo, se sientan a descansar con la respiración entre cortada.

- Chicas, creo que tendremos que cambiar de estrategia para proteger a Vera si no las que vamos a necesitar ayuda seremos nosotras.

- Ellas son dos tifones no creo poder soportarlo.

- Tenemos que aguantar chicas hasta que Guru Clef sepa lo que esta pasando con ella. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a las dos. (dijo sonriendo)

**¡fin de la parte cinco!**


End file.
